1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acrylamidobenzoic acid derivatives which have hyaluronidase-inhibiting, antiallergic and immunomodulating activities, process for preparation thereof and pharmaceutical composition comprising the said derivative.
It is well known that hyaluronidase is present in various parts of living organism normally in an inactive form and act as a phlogogenic enzyme at the inflammatory site. For example, hyaluronidase has an important role in induction of I (immediate) type allergic reaction and hence the use of hyaluronidase-inhibiting drug in these pathologic conditions appears reasonable.
On the other hand, the conventional antiallergic agents such as chlorpheniramine maleate, disodium cromoglicate, tranilast etc. have a number of deficiencies such as induction of undesirable side effect, insufficiency of peroral absorption, unsatisfactoriness of therapeutic effect and so on. Also, there has been a continuous demand for the anti-ulcerous agent which has a mechanism of action approaching the causal treatment. The inventors have succeeded in developing a antiallergic and anti-ulcerous agent which has an excellent anti-hyaluronidase activity, on the basis of a conception that hyaluronidase inhibitor is useful as a causal treatment of pathologic conditions such as a allergic disease.
2. Related Disclosures
Spanish Patent No. 491200 discloses 2-furylacrylamidobenzoic acid and 2-(mono-or polyalkyl substituted) furyl acrylamidobenzoic acid as an antiallergic agent. British Patent No. 1298603 and French Patent Publication No. 2131843 disclose 2-(pyridylacrylamido) benzoic acid and 2-pyridylvinyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazine-4-one as an intermediate for preparing 2-(pyridylvinyl)-3-tolyl-3,4-dihydroquinazolin-4-one. Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) Nos. 140413/1975, 65279/1977 and 83429/1977 disclose N-(3,4-dimethoxycinnamamido)anthranilic acid.